


Test Drives

by tommygirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: highwaymiles, Impala Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen have fun with the five Impalas kept on set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Drives

**Author's Note:**

> Written for highwaymiles, prompt # 127 - They have five or six Impalas on set. Jared and Jensen feel the need to try out all of them.  
> Much love to my three wonderful betas on this piece - roniabirk, jellicle_freak, and ladybug218. They made this story all the better and any remaining errors are all mine.

The first time it happened, it was completely unexpected. It started out as one of those moments that occurred in the heat of passion. Jared had his arms wrapped around Jensen from behind, his mouth moving along Jensen’s shoulders and neck until his teeth could bite down on his earlobe. Jared felt the shiver of reaction travel down Jensen’s body and whispered, “One day I’m going to fuck you in the Impala.”  
  
Jensen maneuvered his body so that his back was against the wall and he was facing Jared. He grinned and said, “Oh yeah? Which one?”  
  
Jared looked at him for a minute before replying, “All of them.”  
  
Jensen thought that was all there was to it. Jared loved dirty talk, loved sharing with Jensen all the different places he planned to have his way with Jensen, but usually that was all it was...talk. It wasn’t that Jensen doubted that Jared was willing, but neither of them were stupid about this thing between them. The show was their job and that had to come first. Discretion was the key to their relationship.  
  
At least that was what Jensen thought, but he realized later that he should’ve known better. Discretion wasn’t a word that Jared Padalecki was familiar with.  
  
Jensen was still a bit surprised when, after a long day of shooting, Jared scooted across the front seat of the Impala and slid into his lap. No explanation was offered and Jensen tried to remember that they were at work, on the set for fuck’s sake, but all clear thought disappeared when Jared’s hands tugged at Jensen’s belt and moved underneath the fabric of his jeans. Jensen leaned back in the seat, shutting his eyes, as Jared pressed against him, using his one hand to stroke Jensen’s cock while moving the other to grip Jensen’s hair. Jared tugged him back up, gaining access to Jensen’s lips. As Jared swept his tongue along the top of Jensen’s mouth, he grinded against Jensen. As he bit down on Jensen’s bottom lip, he increased the movements of his hands, jerking faster and harder.  
  
“You’re killing me,” Jensen managed. He was surprised he could articulate even that much when all he felt was burning need.  
  
Jared smiled and pressed his mouth against the sensitive skin along Jensen’s throat and collarbone before saying, “I told you I wanted to fuck you in the Impala.” Then Jared slid his tongue along the side of Jensen’s neck and added, “You look so hot, Jen.”  
  
The guttural tone to Jared’s voice was all it took for Jensen to completely lose it. He moaned and cursed as he came in his pants. Jared’s smile widened and Jensen quickly took control of the moment. He wrapped his arms around Jared and pushed him down onto the front seat. He pawed at Jared’s shirts – too many goddamn layers of clothes – until Jared obliged him by removing them. Jensen lowered himself down slowly, taking full advantage of his single t-shirt wardrobe. He allowed a few moments to pass, hovering his mouth over Jared’s lips, then kissing him and reveling in the bubblegum taste before moving his mouth down Jared’s chest. Jensen created a trail of kisses and nips of skin, urged on by the sounds escaping from Jared’s mouth, as his hands fumbled with Jared’s belt and pulled his jeans down.  
  
Jensen ran his tongue along Jared’s hip bone and stomach. Having given attention to the contours of Jared’s body that he knew so well, Jensen stopped – he could be just as wicked as Jared – and glanced up at Jared with a smile.  
  
“God Jen, don’t stop,” Jared moaned, fisting Jensen’s hair in his hands.  
  
Jensen moved his hands along Jared’s chest, drawing circles with his fingers along the curves of muscles. It was skin that he had traversed often enough, skin that he liked to feel sweaty and clinging against him. Jared moaned again, arching his body up against Jensen, and any remaining rational thought was gone from Jensen’s mind.  
  
Jensen tried to balance himself carefully as his tongue pressed against the head of Jared’s cock, teasing for a few seconds before completely taking it in his mouth. Jensen knew it wasn’t the best blowjob he’d ever given, considering his lack of room to properly move around, but Jared didn’t seem to be complaining. Jared’s hands tightened on the hairs at the nape of Jensen’s neck and his hands slid down Jensen’s upper back, leaving scratch marks as he came in Jensen’s mouth.  
  
Jensen lowered himself on top of Jared again, pressing himself against Jared’s flushed, sweaty skin, and kissed him. Jared smiled into the kiss and said, “There are still four more Impalas to test drive.”  
  
“You want us to get caught, don’t ya, you little perv?” Jensen replied, taking the opportunity as Jared stretched out to gain further access to Jared’s throat, sucking on a particularly favorable bit of skin that usually worked wonders.  
  
Something between a moan and a sigh escaped from Jared’s mouth and he tugged on Jensen’s hair until their lips crushed back over each other. He pulled him down flush against his chest and said, “You turned me into a perv. I was a good boy until I met you.”  
  
“That’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me,” Jensen replied, resting his head on Jared’s chest.  
  
Jared laughed, “Only you would take that as a compliment.”  
  
“You would too.”  
  
Jared nodded, stroking Jensen’s back with his hand, and replied, “That’s why we get along so well.”  
  
“I think we passed the _get along well_ stage awhile ago,” Jensen replied.  
  
Jared nodded again and propped himself up in the seat, moving Jensen back with a kiss so that he could locate his discarded shirts. Jared looked around and said, “We better get out of here before anyone notices.”  
  
“Easy for you to say. You’re not the one who came in his pants.”  
  
Jared’s hand caressed Jensen’s stomach and he said, “I promise to make it up to you later.”  
  
**  
  
The second time it happened, Jensen was much more prepared. He noticed the glint in Jared’s eyes when the director yelled “that’s a wrap for the day” and Jensen was able to get the upperhand before Jared had a chance to pounce. He hopped out of the driver’s seat, pretending not to notice the annoyed look on Jared’s face. Jensen thought about letting Jared stew for a few minutes, but he was already getting hard thinking about all the things he could do to Jared in the Impala’s backseat.  
  
So he opened the door to the backseat, slid into the back, and grabbed onto Jared from behind, yanking him over the benchseat less than delicately. Jared cursed under his breath when he banged his head on the roof of the car, but Jensen used the opportunity to go to work on the buttons of Jared’s shirt. Giving Jared the full length of the back seat to lay across, Jensen helped him slide out of his shirt and tossed it up to the front. His hands began kneading into Jared’s chest and stomach muscles, slowly, purposefully.  
  
Jensen had complete control of his thoughts this time, until Jared bit down on his bottom lip and gave Jensen that look that drove him crazy. Within seconds, Jensen found himself grappling with his own pants and then going to work on Jared’s jeans, easily discarding them with one quick pull, and slid his body up against Jared’s. Jared grinded his body upward into Jensen’s, closing his eyes in pleasure. That look did a number on Jensen, too, and he couldn’t move fast enough to grab Jared’s arms and push them over his head. Jared moaned, his hips bucking beneath Jensen, and Jared parted his legs to give Jensen further access.  
  
Jensen was definitely beginning to like Jared’s idea of using the five Impalas on set. Then again, Jensen liked any place that got him access to Jared like this, breathing heavily, his name escaping Jared’s lips in nothing more than soft sighs. Jensen didn’t care where the two of them were so long as Jared was with him.  
  
Jared licked his lips and Jensen kissed him. Jared tried to move his hands, but Jensen kept them pinned above Jared’s head. Jared bit down on Jensen’s nipple in retaliation and said, “I want you right now.”  
  
“What about foreplay?”  
  
“Forget foreplay, Jen. Fuck me.”  
  
Jensen didn’t need any further prompting and was more than happy to oblige. It wasn’t long before they were nothing more than a tangle of sweat and sticky skin. Jensen sat himself up, garnering a slow, guttural growl from Jared that nearly made him hard again. Jensen ran his fingers along Jared’s thigh and said, “Not such a bad idea of yours, J.”  
  
“For a minute there I thought you were walking away.”  
  
Jensen shook his head and said, “Giving you a taste of your own medicine.”  
  
“I thought I was going to have to jerk off thinking about what I could’ve done to you.”  
  
“You can do that now.”  
  
“I can do better things now,” Jared countered. Jared sat himself up, ran his fingers through his hair and over his face, and stared at Jensen with an appraising look. He moved closer to Jensen and said, “I like it when you take charge.”  
  
“Me too.”  
  
“Actually, I like it all the time, whether you take charge or not.”  
  
Jensen smirked and said, “I kinda figured.” Off the look on Jared’s face, he added, “It’s the same for me.”  
  
“It doesn’t hurt that we’re damn good at it,” Jared said with a smile, resting his hands on Jensen’s legs and moving his fingers in circular motions.  
  
Jensen smiled lazily. “Fuck yeah.”  
  
“And there are still three more cars to go.”  
  
“Pretty soon someone on the set is going to notice.”  
  
“Do you care?” Jared asked, placing soft kisses on Jensen’s throat.  
  
“A little.”  
  
“Enough to stop?” Jared asked, slightly pulling back to meet Jensen’s gaze.  
  
Jensen returned the look, making sure Jared saw him completely. “No.”  
  
**  
  
The third time it happened, Jensen was again the initiator but for very different reasons. Jared was pissed off with him about something, though Jensen had no idea what. It was the first sign that they were moving away from fun into the rocky terrain of a serious relationship because Jensen usually only suffered like this when he was part of a couple. Except Jared was actually pissier than any woman Jensen had ever dated.  
  
Jensen moved his hand to rest by his side, slowly inching it toward Jared.  
  
Jared glanced down and said, “Don’t even think about it, asshole.”  
  
“You were the one who wanted to christen each Impala.”  
  
“That was when I liked you.”  
  
Jensen groaned and lowered his head to rest on the steering wheel. He turned to glance at Jared and shot him a pitiful look. He said, “What did I do?”  
  
“A better question is who haven’t you done?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“That girl at the bar last night...is there anyone you haven’t fucked around with in this city?” Jensen tried not to smile, knowing it would only get him in a heap of trouble, but his mouth had a mind of its own. Jared glared at Jensen and reached for the car door, before adding, “You’re an asshole.”  
  
Jensen grabbed onto Jared’s arm and said, “Please tell me I’m hallucinating this fucking conversation.”  
  
“Let go.”  
  
“I never claimed to be Mr. Innocent, Jared, and I know damn well that you aren’t either, so stop with the jealous routine,” Jensen demanded.  
  
“I’m not jealous, I’m annoyed,” Jared said, as though it was the most obvious thing ever.  
  
Jensen rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. He wasn’t going to beat the crap out of Jared. That wouldn’t get Jensen what he wanted, so he tried to go the smart route. Jensen released his grip on Jared’s arm and patted Jared’s back before saying, “It shouldn’t matter what I’ve done in the past. Do you really want it to ruin what we’ve got going?” Jensen moved his hand to rest on Jared’s shoulder, rubbing it with his fist. When Jared leaned forward, Jensen’s hands moved to his back and massaged the area where his shoulder blades met. Jensen grinned and added, “Besides, we both know you want me right now.”  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
Jensen moved his hand to the nape of Jared’s neck, stroking the skin, and said, “I love it when you talk dirty.”  
  
Jared rolled his eyes, but removed Jensen’s hand from his neck and yanked him across the seat until Jensen was practically in Jared’s lap. Jared tugged on Jensen’s shirt, pulling him closer until his lips had access to their desired target and crushed against Jensen’s. Jared moaned into the kiss, “I want you to fuck me so hard that I can’t walk.”  
  
Jensen couldn’t remember how they managed to get out of their clothes, a bunch of fumbling actions, but as soon as they were both free, Jensen pushed Jared down. Jensen kissed him again, harder this time, reveling in the feel of Jared reacting beneath him. Jared’s heels dug into the seat of the car as Jensen’s tongue teased with his mouth.  
  
Jared moved his hands up and down Jensen’s back, clawing at the skin, trying to get closer and closer, more friction and fire. He moaned into Jensen’s neck, “God, Jen. Now.”  
  
Jensen didn’t hesitate, his cock throbbing and his own wanting reaching levels he didn’t know possible, and he eased inside Jared. It was almost ridiculous to him that Jared had been so damn jealous a few minutes earlier because no one had ever turned Jensen on like this. He couldn’t imagine there being anyone he fit with better.  
  
**  
  
The fourth time it happened, Jared took control once again. This time Jensen was expecting it though. Not only was he well aware of their plans for each Impala on set, but Jared wasn’t very subtle. Throughout the evening of shooting, Jared’s hands managed to slide across the seat and rested on Jensen’s thigh, or stomach, or the raw skin beneath his belly button that was still bruised from the night before.  
  
After it was done, they laid together in a tangle of flesh, Jared resting his head on Jensen’s lap and staring up at him while Jared’s hands rubbed over the skin on Jensen’s stomach. Jared smiled and said, “We should probably get out of here.”  
  
“Probably.”  
  
“But I don’t feel like moving yet.”  
  
Jensen smiled, running his fingers through Jared’s hair, and said, “I don’t think anyone’s left on set. And if they are, your high pitched screaming almost certainly clued them into what was going on.”  
  
Jared chuckled, moving his hands up Jensen’s chest and cupping Jensen’s face. He brought Jensen’s lips down to his own and said, “Can I help it if you drive me crazy?”  
  
Jensen laughed into the kiss and said, “I’m gifted.”  
  
“And arrogant.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“But I love you anyway.”  
  
Jensen sat there for a few seconds, unsure how to respond. He knew the feelings were there, but to actually state them? In the fucking Impala of all places? It seemed wrong somehow. But when Jared licked his lips and pulled Jensen closer again, Jensen found himself replying, “Yeah. Me too.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
Jensen arched his eyebrows, moving his mouth to the hollow of Jared’s adam’s apple and said, “Now who’s arrogant?”  
  
“I learned from the master.”  
  
“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Jensen replied, his tongue moving along Jared’s throat. Jared reacted to his touch, pressing his head back against Jensen’s groin and Jensen asked, “Are you sure you want to leave so soon?”  
  
Jared shook his head and that was all Jensen needed to know before he was shifting his weight to get better access to Jared’s body.  
  
**  
  
The fifth time it happened, Jensen and Jared were both excited and a bit sad that their new adventure would soon be over. Sure, there was no saying that they couldn’t revisit each Impala, but it wouldn’t be the same. It was the curse of first times.  
  
The fifth time it happened, Jared managed to surprise Jensen again. As the two of them kissed, arms wrapping around one another, bodies pressing _ohsoclose_ , Jared had slid away and jumped out of the car. Jensen waited for him to get in the backseat, but Jared simply took a seat on the hood of the car.  
  
Jensen groaned in frustration and stepped out of the Impala. He slammed the door shut and walked over to Jared, who didn’t even try to hide the devious expression plastered on his face.  
  
Jared tugged on Jensen’s shirt and said, “Right here.”  
  
“On the hood of the car?”  
  
Jared nodded, his fingers moving underneath the fabric of the shirt and teasingly massaged the skin beneath. He pulled Jensen closer to him, kissing the curve of Jensen’s neck, sucking on the skin and biting down. Jared spread his legs, bringing Jensen even closer until Jared was pinned between the car and Jensen. Jared moved his body to give Jensen even more access and said, “Right now.”  
  
“We’re going to dent the car.”  
  
“We’ll be careful,” Jared replied. He wrapped his legs around Jensen’s waist and kissed Jensen in a way that Jensen wasn’t used to, as though Jared was channeling all the pent-up emotion and desire either of them had ever felt into one single kiss.  
  
Jensen knew he wouldn’t be able to resist Jared much longer. He was already hard and longing to get inside of Jared. Jensen pressed his hands into Jared’s chest, pushing him down on the car and said, “The things you get me to do.”  
  
Jared didn’t bother to respond, his hands going to work on Jensen’s pants until he had access to Jensen’s cock. He pressed his lips against Jensen’s ear and whispered, “Grab my cock and we’ll come together.”  
  
“Not on the car.”  
  
Jared bit down on Jensen’s earlobe and Jensen could only pray that no one walked in at that moment. He wasn’t particularly looking forward to having to explain why his pants were pooled around his legs with Jared underneath him on the hood of the car. That would be embarrassing.  
  
Those thoughts didn’t last long though as Jared stroked and fisted and moaned as Jensen grabbed a hold of him. After that it was like his brain stopped functioning, like he had no idea what was happening except that it was fucking perfect and he didn’t want it to end. It did though, Jared crying out Jensen’s name as they both came.  
  
Jensen went to move away, but Jared held onto him, keeping their bodies pressed against each other. Jared said, “That was the best yet.”  
  
Jensen nodded and said, “We’ll have to convince the producers that they need to get a few more cars.”  
  
Jared grinned, nuzzling his chin into the crook of Jensen’s neck, and he said, “Oh, I’ve got a few other places I want to fuck you.”  
  
“Beds work wonders.”  
  
Jared’s grin grew even bigger and he replied, “Beds are fine, but how do you feel about planes?”  
  
Jensen pried away from Jared just enough that he could meet his gaze. He leaned in to kiss Jared and said, “Anytime, anywhere.”  
  
_{Fin}_  



End file.
